Pogostick Man
Pogostick Man'' ''is the ninth character to be added into Happy Wheels at Version 1.63. He is an adult male riding a pogo stick. The pogo stick is metallic with a spring inside which plays an animation every time the pogo stick lands. He is the second character to have a vehicle with no visible wheels (the first being Santa Claus) and the fifth character capable of coherent speech, some characters not having speech sounds available. He is voiced by Nova. Appearance Pogostick Man wears a white helmet (similar to Segway Guy and Irresponsible Dad), along with elbow and knee pads. He also wears a gray shirt with a red vest over it, blue shorts with a black belt, a white wrist band, gray and black shoes with white laces, and white socks with two red stripes. His pogo stick is the smallest, thinnest vehicle in the game. His pogo stick can break into four different pieces: top part of the frame, bottom part of frame, stick, and spring. Abilities He is capable of reattaching to his vehicle after ejection, even if his legs have broken, and in semi-rare cases, even after being torn in half. Pogostick Man is very resistant to damage and in many cases can survive long falls. Due to the way his pogo stick functions, it is nearly impossible for him to move up slopes whilst on them. When falling from long distances, holding Ctrl to crouch down is suggested to cushion the fall. Pogostick man usually breaks his legs when he lands wrong. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Bounce forward *Down - Bounce backward *Left - Roll forward *Right - Roll backward *Z - Eject *Ctrl - Crouch down *Shift - Stand up straight on the pogo stick *Space - Force bounce; hold to charge ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl arms and legs inward *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl - Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms History of Pogostick Man The character was revealed by accident in the 1.62 update, where for a short time his name appeared in the "playable character" drop down box in the Browse Levels section. No official statement was made on when he would be officially revealed and/or released. With the 1.63 update on April 13, 2012, Pogostick Man was released officially. With the 1.63b update on April 16, 2012, the bug whereas Pogostick Man's joints would spin uncontrollably when his vehicle was hidden was fixed. Videos Glitches *In versions 1.63 and 1.63a, Pogostick Man would be extremely bugged when the 'Hide Vehicle' option was checked in a level he was being used on. His joints would function incorrectly, appearing ragdolled and simply rolling. The force of this would almost instantly tear him apart, even in mid air. This did not apply to ejecting from his vehicle normally. This bug was fixed in version 1.63b. *Considering his vulnerability due to his exposure around his vehicle, his joints were strengthened to endure more than normal characters. However, they appear to be too strong, having the ability to rotate around more than 360°. This is easily observed when stuck on an object such as a Harpoon. Trivia *He is the second character to make the exclamation "Damn it!" after Irresponsible Dad. Nova stated that he was trying to imitate the Irresponsible Dad, his favorite character. *Nova has stated that he had recorded common phrases from his Happy Wheels playthroughs for Pogostick Man, such as "Wiggle your niblets" and "F*** the world", but most of these were not included. *Pogostick Man tends to scream many times when he is injured. Category:Paragon Nova Category:In-Game Characters